lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alzheimer
Pues se han llevado al perro ¿Que perro? ¿Qien eres tu? ''Ojala lo supiera... *Dos abuelos con Alzeimer "Me suena tu cara" Claro: !Llevamos 20 años casados! ¿Con quien? *Señor con alzeimer y su mujer El Alzheimer es una enfermedad que se da más que todo por... ¿ehh?, ya no me acuerdo porque se dá esta enfermedad, pero se dá más que todo a las personas que son... ¿?... de alguna manera. Los efectos de esta enfermedad son la ... ¿? tampoco recuerdo. Tres buenas razones para tener alzheimer *Cada dia haces nuevos amigos *No tiennes malos recuerdos *Cada día tienes nuevos amigos (Leer parrafo varias veces para entender chiste) Raíz del nombre es muy parecido al de Alzheimer, talvez de ahi haya venido el nombre]] Bueno, sé que alguien me tiene que recordar de eso, pero probablemente el nombre venga de un país como el de Nunca Jamás, de los detalles más exacto no me acuerdo. Otras teorías apuntan que el nombre viene de el de Yamcha, por su parecido, pero nadie puede recordar los detalles. ¿Enfermedad? Los médicos actuales no recuerdan mucho acerca de esta enfermedad, ni quienes son atacados por la misma. La posible causa sea ser de alguna manera coño! que alguien me ayude a recordar algo sobre esto y ponerlo aquí y de las consecuencias no me acuerdo. Algunos médicos afirman que su origen esta situado en la región Americana de la Patagonia. Cabe destacar que fue traida al mundo por... ...¿En que estábamos?, ¿Delfines cierto?. Los delfines son criaturas superiores en todos los aspectos y por ningun motivo debe un ser humano tratar de controlarlas o dominarlos. Se sabe que los delfines controlan el mundo mediante un sistema de posesión de cerebros humanos. Lo mas probable es que tu no seas tu, sino un delfín que esta en tu cerebro y te hace creer que lo que haces es consecuencia de tu voluntad... también se conoce que las iguanas se te suben hasta el cuello y te chupan el cerebro. Como les decía la teoría de la relatividad, fue hecha por Aristoteles y Einstein en el año quinimil al darse cuenta que el todo es relativo, por eso tuvieron que crear complicadas ecuaciones matemáticas para explicar lo que ellos llamaban relatividad, se fundamentan en que todos no tenemos la razón pero si la tenemos. (lógico, ¿no?) Los nabish son animalitos lindos que solo deben de AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA gñoñoñofrloñlñolplñfrofñlrñflrforlforl ñflrñflñroflfrlf flrñflrñolñl aañlñlñolñl ñlñoñlñ ñlñlolñlñlñolñlñol ñlñlsñsosl ☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃☃ grñe grñpffs grñaoer grñooegr grñagrñap agrojito gragne gñafgraf grñuer graer agroar grñer gñap groñgronf gñ aogñaer grñuer gre grñfg☃ag grñefrg gre fngrñap aruñgr pgragñ ñgroer federico gre gruñap gruarg groer gñagrap grojergreñe groaer gringreñoper grañear grñfs gragner ñaer groer jorgñer afgrñfs griñ agreañe gñanñap froerñ groarg grñfs gre☃ grñaga gruir jaer gregr agroar jroagñ ☃grui gñfs groag grange gruir grearg jñ grañe Ñññññ gruir grear grer groogrñaer gñogre graer ☃ gruj gragn ñgegnge tgreñap gñope gñuor griñijorl añgrej groer agrñfs gra☃ gringroer gpñfs grarg engreñgange The war of the worlds is a book that hizo un gran avance para la literatura contemporánea, ュユョヨロヮワヴヵヶヷヸヹヺ ぁあぃいえぉおかがきぎくぐけげこしじすずぞただちぢっつづてでとどな Los políticos de el sur de Sri Lanka han quedado todos paralíticos, si oyeron bien políticos paralíticos, debido a que fueron atacados por Aria Giovanni usando su esternocleidomastoideo para azotarlos. Conclusiones Bueno, ya que nuestro sujeto de prueba ha terminado de hablar podemos pacificamente concluir nuestro experimento con el y devolverlo a su jaula Pues bien, el nombre alzheimer viene de un loco aleman que no tenia nada que hacer y se puso a tomar cerveza hasta mas no poder y cuando estaba ebrio hasta la madre se puso a anotar palabras locas que se le venian a la mente en una libretita (algo muy parecido a lo que hicieron los chicos de south park cuando se atascaron de jarabe para la tos) y al dia siguiente tenia una resaca monumental y solo podia pronunciar la ultima palabra que habia escrito: alzheimer, curiosamente acabo despertando en casa de su abuela la cual padecia la enfermedad y le gustó tanto la palabra que pasó el día repitiendola y se le quedó como apodo, posteriormente se usaba para referirse a cualquier persona igual de olvidadiza que la abuela y finalmente se volvio el nombre del padecimiento El alzheimer se da cuando las celulas del cerebro (comunmente llamadas neuronas) empiezan a cabrearse unas con otras y eventualmente se sueltan hostias entre si hasta que empiezan a caer, las pocas que quedan en pie recibieron tantas piñas que no recuerdan un carajo de lo que el cerebro les pregunta y responden igual que flanders, con una retaila de frasesillas optimistas, por ejemplo: "oye abuela, donde has dejado tus pastillas para el corazón? creo que las tiene el gatirijillo hijo!" Todos somos susceptibles a padecer alzheimer debido a la naturaleza conflictiva de las neuronas, algunos herejes cientificos afirman que el alcohol y el porro provocan alzheimer, la realidad es que dichas substancias promueven la convivencia pacifica entre las neuronas al igual que entre los seres humanos y su consumo ayuda a evitar el cabreo inter-neuronas y el consecuente matadero No se conoce ninguna cura hasta el momento, los frikis han intentado revivir a las neuronas caidas con plumas fenix pero sale demasiado caro comprarlas ya que no las venden en el tianguis de los domingos y para agarrar un fenix y desplumarlo está muy cabrón por lo que se estudian tecnicas alternas como realizar los rituales de resurreccion del necronomicon o escupir a las victimas aguardiente en la cara mientras se les azota fuertemente con una rama de pirul y se encuentran dentro de un circulo de fuego (comunmente conocido en mexico como limpia) pero sin resultados.